deathwatch_killteam_stagfandomcom-20200215-history
Jock
Jock was born in 869M41 to one of the clans in the high moors on Sacris. His father was the chieftain and had been a puissant warrior in his time. He’d probably been chosen for the trials, had it not been for an illness that was progressing faster the older he got. He died bound to his bed, but saw his son, who followed in his father’s footsteps and would have probably become a fine clan leader in time, be chosen for the trials and progress to become a Space Marine. Jock passed the trials almost with ease and went on to become a well-rounded Battle-Brother with exceptional skills in diplomacy and a good sense for handling lower ranked soldiers or serfs he comes in contact with. As a Chapter the Storm Wardens stand apart from their brother Chapters in this matter and have always maintained good relationships to the other forces of the Imperium and even the normal populace, abhumans included, as there is a sizable Ogryn population on Sacris. It is of no surprise then that the Storm Wardens are not regarded as Gods by the clans of Sacris, but known for who they are. But even for a Storm Warden Jock showed exceptional talent in these matters, a fact that served him well throughout his career and made him a prime candidate when a post as an officer on a battle ship needed to be filled. A position in which he had to deal not only with his brothers from the Storm Wardens, but also with officers of the Imperial Navy and Guard. In battle Jock has shown not only that he is a fearsome warrior, but also that he is a Battle-Brother his Squad can rely without question. Never has he let a Team member behind if there was a chance of ensuring they would make it back to fight another day. However there are those who are worried that one day a mission will fail due to this behaviour and other ones who consider it to border on heresy. Though none who spend the time off the battlefield with Jock could be convinced of that. He is of the gregarious type and is always up for a good ale and some fighting stories, shared after the battle with comrades high and low. Although his humor can drift a bit into the laconic at times and he has been known for a quite cynical outlook on the world as well, his company has always been sought after by his brothers. In the end there is only one thing Jock has had problems with to a point that it even impaired his usually perfect sense for diplomacy: His dislike for Brothers with an aloof nature. Very possibly this was the main reason that he’d been chosen for a service in the Deathwatch, when the opportunity arose. It would not be surprising if Jock might rise into the position of a Company Captain one day and maybe even beyond, as he is not lacking of talent to do so and fond supporters in the higher ranks. But there are also some high ranking members in the Storm Wardens that feel his disposition might need a bit more tempering, before he can be trusted with such responsibility. So serving along Brother Chapters in the Deathwatch might be exactly prove a good test. Jock accepted the post and was assigned to Kill-Team Stag under Watch Captain Heinrich. It seems he’ll get plenty of opportunity to prove his diplomatic skills, seeing that he is serving alongside two Brothers of the Dark Angels and under one of the Black Templars. Also Jock is having a hard time getting along with Brother Invictus from the Ultramarines. So far he is often avoiding him if possible. But Jock came to realize that this is a test that has been put before him and like any other tests in the past, Jock has decided to take to it with determination and a positive mind. Jock is far from feeling stranded alone though, as he felt immediately kindred with Brother Eric from the Space Wolves, with whom he shares the same temperament and often stories about past battles and a drink. During his first mission with the Deathwatch to extract Magos Biologis Vyakai from Tantalus Jock's tactical exertise was a valuable asset which proofed to be one of the reasons the mission was successful in the end. It also made Jock the best candidate to lead the follow up misson to Avalos where the Kill-Team was sent to retreave a genestealer's DNA sample which would hopefully verify the Magos' data. The mission proved to be a success when the he lead his Squad into severing the Hive Mind by boarding the Hive Ship. Having himself proven a skillful and worthy leader, Jock was instated as the permanent squad leader and led his team next onto a mission to Vanity where they were to confirm or disprove an involvement of the Mechanicus with the Chaos forces. Sadly the rumors had proven true, but the Kill-Team stopped an irradiated Cogitator that had been installed by the Mechanicus. If their schemes ran deeper is not known yet.